Unbroken yet defeated
by MyKoi
Summary: Just a story set in a world where neko-jins have no rights and are getting unfairly treated and abused. Most people want them dead or use them as slaves. It will be a ReiKai fic and might later on have MaxTyson. And if you didn’t get that yes this WILL be


**Authors Note:** Hey all, what can I say other than I hope this ones readable. I'm hoping to write more then one chapter this time. There's lots of inspiration going around this one so it might have a chance of going somewhere. We can only wait and see.

I would really appreciate any reviews; I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one, whether they be good or bad. I don't know if you can follow it properly and if the spelling half right. But if you can understand it please review, and if you can't, review anyway it will make me fell better just knowing someone has tried reading it lol.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, no money, no cars, no brains (OK, ok I know you already knew that one), no special talents, no legal CDs……oh yeah and don't own Beyblade (yeah that one surprised me too).

**Unbroken yet defeated**

A white hand came across her face, leaving a crimson mark on her milky skin. She fell back, putting out a slender hand to stop her fall. The sound of bone breaking rang out into the night, followed by her scream of pain, as her hand shattered and bone split through skin. Blood ran everywhere, great rivers of ruby disappearing down the gutter and in to the drain. Pools of garnet spread out beneath her, soaking her clothes and chilling her right down to the bone. Which had shattered, causing the blood vessels to burst in the first place, as if saying,

'That's right, you hit me and I'll hit you right back.' Uncannily mirroring the scene that had taken place just seconds before.

The owner of the white hand stepped back, as if admiring his handy work, his golden cat like eyes flashing as he turned away. Not caring how much pain the girl on the ground was in, not feeling the sting of rain, that had started to descend from the heavens and was now making small pools on the ground with ruby swirls of colour running through it. Drowning out the sobs of pain with its soothing rush of freedom and cooling chill that came with the small gust of wind accompanying the rain. His golden eyes flashed from a small beam of light up the end of the ally. His tall straight back was now turned away as if oblivious to all that had just gone on. With agility he moved into the night, disappearing without a trace as if he had never been there. Only the small form of a girl on the ground gave away his existence.

The girl lay on the cold pavement, in pain and shivering from the cold. She knew no one would come. No one even knew she existed. She lifted herself slowly off the ground and looked down at her decimated hand, knowing very well that she would not make it back to the small abandoned building she called home. And that even if she did Rei would have already demolished it, leaving her with no hope of survival, knowing very well she would not live past this day. She had lost too much blood and couldn't go to the hospital especially now with all the anti neko-jin activity around the city. Too many tests would be made; too many questions to be answered and no one would like to find her kind here. She would be slaughtered before she got through the door.

Questions of why he had done this to her. She thought he would care but no he wasn't on her side. She didn't understand, he was like her, why would he want her dead, WHY, WHY, WHY.

But then again if he had wanted to kill her, he could have. Did he want her to suffer before she died or was he just a coward unable to do it himself? She didn't know and she couldn't consider it properly right now. Her head was spinning and her sight going blurry. She sat down under a little roof just off the pathway and cradled her shattered arm in her lap. Closing her golden eyes she tried to shut out the pain and the unjustness of the world she lived in.

* * *

Rei reached the Hiwatari manor, not passing the main gate or the stoned face guard watching for unwanted visitors. Slipping through a small gape in the shrubs and swinging up into a near by tree and over the huge stonewall, separating the manor from the world. He headed towards one of the side doors that lead up to Kai's muster bedroom. He made his way up the stone stairs; still in the detached disposition he had put himself in for his confrontation with Mariah. Rei hadn't realised how much Kai had rubbed off on him, but that was one technique he was glade he now had. Even though Kai's habits were painfully annoying, he did have some good technique, which had saved Rei many a time.

Rei knew Kai wouldn't be up here. He'd probably be attending another one of those dinners his grandfather always made him go to. Even if Rei was aloud to go, he wouldn't. Kai never wanted to go; anyway they always went into the early morning, and Rei had better thing to do, right? Well that's what he likes to tell himself. He would never let Kai know he was bothered when he was left behind, or when he had to stay hidden because of a certain person or family member. He never let it show that he cared, when Kai was with a lady, he knew Kai had to obtain a certain dispossession with the public. And would never terrorise Kai's position or reputation.

Rei slammed himself on Kai's soft covers and curled himself up in a small bowl. He pressed his knees to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Trying to shut out the vivid vision of the pink heard neko-jin lying in the gutter, surrounded by the many faces of his previous victims all with beautiful golden eyes.

* * *

Early morning light filled the streets and reflected off the water covering the ground. Sparkling little rainbows were sent all over the street setting a beautiful scene untouched by the horror of the night before. A young man moved silently through the small shadows cast down by the buildings surrounding him. He moved forward with purpose and speed, not letting the increasing light, stop his onward march. He was so graceful, his brown hair sparkling as small beams of light court him on his way by.

If you were to glance at him you might not notice he was different to any other person on the street. He dressed like any other person in the city; his hair was cut in the latest fashion, still there was something strange about him. With anther look you might catch his fang like teeth or maybe his cat like eyes, akin to amber illuminating with each ray of light cast on them. By now you would realise he was not like you but before you got another look at him, he would be gone with out a trace. Like a ghost in the night, only there long enough to make your imagination go whiled, then gone before reality catches up with it.

The young man pursed at the end of an alley, looking down it. Scanning its contents for unknown foe that might of laced its interior, waiting for its next victim to walk unexpectedly into its jaws. Sensing no threat, he proceeded down the alley way and stoped in front of a pink haired girl, cradling a frail arm in her lap.

She did not move as he approached, nor when he stoped in front of her. Her frail figure was motionless and she did not respond when the young man bent down a scooped her up in his muscular arms, disappearing back in to the decreasing shadows of the morning.


End file.
